


Quando il cielo si colorò di viola

by Ghen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU - With Powers, Adolescence, Aliens, Childhood, F/F, Halloween, Purple sky
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghen/pseuds/Ghen
Summary: Aveva otto anni quando si perse nel parco. Era sera, il cielo si faceva buio e c'era la musica che rimbombava nell'aria per via della festa: ricordava i carri enormi di Halloween che riempivano le strade, la mano sudata della tata e gli occhi del bodyguard sempre alle sue spalle. La donna ci aveva messo tanto a convincere la sua madre adottiva a lasciarle andare alla festa. Prima i carri, la mano sudata che scivolava e si perse nel parco. Ma la verità era che non si perse affatto: scappò di proposito.~Questa storia partecipa allaOttobre Challenge: Trick or Treat?indetta sul gruppo FacebookIl Giardino di EFP





	Quando il cielo si colorò di viola

Aveva otto anni quando si perse nel parco. Era sera, il cielo si faceva buio e c'era la musica che rimbombava nell'aria per via della festa: ricordava i carri enormi di Halloween che riempivano le strade, la mano sudata della tata e gli occhi del bodyguard sempre alle sue spalle. La donna ci aveva messo tanto a convincere la sua madre adottiva a lasciarle andare alla festa. Prima i carri, la mano sudata che scivolava e si perse nel parco. Ma la verità era che non si perse affatto: scappò di proposito.

Aveva il fiato corto, correndo incontro ai cespugli. Un attimo prima aveva alzato lo sguardo verso l'enorme carro con l'enorme strega verde di cartapesta che le puntava contro il naso adunco quasi con rimprovero, poi si era voltata per adocchiare il bodyguard della famiglia che era stato incaricato di accompagnarle e, approfittando del suo attimo di stupore nei confronti della strega, aveva sfilato la manina da quella sudata della tata, iniziando a correre a perdifiato in mezzo ad altri bambini con i cestelli di caramelle in mano. Aveva fatto cadere il suo di cappello da strega, se n'era accorta solo una volta accovacciata in mezzo ai rametti che tentavano di punzecchiarle le costole, poggiando le manine in testa per appiattirlo. Aveva il fiatone, ma si era tappata la bocca immediatamente sentendo voci vicine. La musica era ancora molto alta, era sicura di riuscire a farcela. Lui doveva essersi mosso subito e doveva continuare a camminare, fosse stato anche a gattoni sull'erba e la terra. Si era messa d'impegno per scappare. Il cuore le batteva come non era sicura che riuscisse a fare, aveva la gola secca e le facevano male le mani per le pietre e i rametti appuntiti schiacciati che calpestava. Ma aveva più paura a essere ritrovata.

E dopo era successo un fatto curioso: stava ancora gattonando verso quella che sperava fosse la salvezza che, a un certo punto, le foglie scure si erano colorate di viola. Un viola appena più scuro di quello del suo vestitino da strega. Tutto era diventato viola: il suolo, le sue mani, gli alberi lontani. Aveva alzato il viso al cielo per scoprire che era quello a essere viola. Aveva pensato così che tutti si sarebbero fermati per guardare il cielo viola, invece sentiva ancora la musica, il chiasso, le voci che gridavano e ridevano, come se, il cielo di quella tonalità, fosse stato solo un altro trucco di Halloween montato per divertire il pubblico. Lo aveva ammirato per un po', apprezzando il riflesso sulle cose intorno e sul suo vestito, sulla pelle, per poi continuare a camminare. Si era alzata in piedi quando pensava di essere andata abbastanza oltre. Il cielo viola si stava dissipando e aveva seguito uno strano odore di bruciato, con attenzione, per paura di essere scoperta da qualche adulto. Si era affacciata dietro un albero ma quella che aveva visto era solo una bambina, inchinata verso un buco per terra: era da lì che usciva il fumo e la puzza di bruciato.

«Lo hai trovato tu?». Si era messa coraggio, avvicinandosi. Non potrebbe mai dimenticare lo sguardo dell'altra bambina quando aveva capito di essere stata sorpresa. «No, non lo dico a nessuno che sei qui», si era affrettata a dire, agitando le mani doloranti. «Anche io non dovrei esserci». Si era avvicinata e l'altra bambina non le aveva tolto occhio di dosso. «Lo so», aveva sbuffato, portandosi i capelli corvini all'indietro, «Da quella parte c'è troppo baccano».

«Eri alla festa?».

Era la prima cosa ad averle chiesto e lei aveva annuito. «Sì ma me ne sono andata». Solo allora aveva guardato verso il buco sul terreno, contraendo le sopracciglia. «Secondo te, che cos'è?».

L'altra bambina aveva scrollato le spalle. «Roba aliena».

Lei aveva abbozzato una risata pensando a una battuta ma l'altra bambina era particolarmente seria. «No, dai, chiedevo davvero».

«Davvero», aveva ribattuto. «È caduta quando il cielo ha cambiato colore, ma non ha fatto chiasso», aveva preso a spiegare, puntando in aria l'indice destro per immaginare la traiettoria, «e nessuno ci ha fatto caso. Il colore ha coperto tutto».

«E come mai è qui?». Si era tirata in su una manica del suo vestito da strega per infilare la mano nella melma ma l'altra bambina gliel'aveva fermata, tirandole indietro la mano. Ricordava la sua stretta molto forte. «_Ahi_! Perché-».

«Perché scotta», aveva risposto in fretta. «Se la tocchi adesso, ti bruci la pelle».

«Tu l'hai già toccata? Ci hai prova-», era rimasta a bocca aperta quando l'altra bambina aveva infilato entrambe le mani nella poltiglia di un colore ignoto per portarne fuori un po'. «… non ti bruci?».

Aveva scosso la testa. «Io no». Aveva disposto sull'erba la melma e ci aveva frugato all'interno, scoprendo piccole palline di un colore brillante: entrambe si erano lasciate andare a versi meravigliati. «Sono belle».

«Che cosa sono? Sono bellissime! Bruciano anche quelle?», le aveva chiesto d'un fiato, prima di avvicinarci un dito. L'altra bambina ne aveva preso due con sé e ci aveva soffiato sopra, mostrandogliene di nuovo e dandole il permesso di toccarle. «Non brucia- _Ah_», aveva sbottato sorpresa, per poi ridere, «Sono fredde». Le aveva prese, incantata: una blu come l'oceano, l'altra rosa come le pesche. Una più bella dell'altra, aveva pensato, lanciando uno sguardo alle altre nella melma di altri colori come verde, giallo, rosso, arancio. Una era viola come il suo vestito da strega. «Che cosa sono?».

«Non lo so, ma conviene che ce ne andiamo».

«Perché?».

«Perché l'alieno che le ha perse, vorrà riaverle», aveva replicato l'altra bambina, togliendole le palline dalle mani e rimettendole nella melma. «E non sappiamo se sarà arrabbiato perché gliele abbiamo toccate».

Si era alzata in piedi e lei l'aveva guardata bene, aggrottando la fronte: «Da che cosa è il tuo costume?». La luna illuminava abbastanza la sua tutina bianca.

Lei si era guardata, spostando i capelli biondi alle spalle. «Da nulla».

«È un pigiama?».

Aveva scosso la testa, riguardandosi dalle spalle ai piedi con le sole calze ai piedi. «Indosso questa quando non so cosa mettere».

«E cioè?».

«Roba aliena».

Si era messa a ridere, alzandosi in piedi anche lei e togliendosi un ciuffo corvino dagli occhi verdi. «Davvero?».

«Beh, no. Per me no. Per te sì», aveva scrollato le spalle, lasciandola avvicinare e toccare: aveva guardato con attenzione le sue piccole dita che tastavano la tuta, in particolare il marchio in rilievo sotto la sua spalla sinistra. «È il simbolo della mia famiglia».

«Famiglia aliena?».

«Per me no, per te sì», aveva mormorato di nuovo, schiarendosi la gola.

Si era spostata il tanto per guardarla negli occhi azzurri. «Mi stai dicendo che sei un'aliena anche tu?». Aveva aspettato che annuisse per chiederle, puntando un dito: «Come quello che ha perso le palline lì?».

«No, non lo so chi è. Io volevo solo vedere la festa e quelle sono cadute», aveva confessato, tirando in su una faccia imbronciata. «Sono scappata per vedere la festa».

Anche lei aveva abbassato la testa, amareggiata. «Anche io sono scappata».

Un tonfo aveva colto di soppiatto entrambe e lei era ritornata al presente: scosse la testa e ansimò annoiata, sistemando le braccia a conserte. L'amica prendeva, guardava e rimetteva le stampelle con gli abiti più disparati da almeno tre quarti d'ora, sembrava non piacerle niente. Di solito le piaceva fare shopping, ma la sua indecisione la mandava in paranoia. Era sicura che anche il cassiere che fino a poco prima le adocchiava con fare ammiccante ora si stava mangiando le unghie per passare il tempo.

«Ancora stento a credere che tua madre ti abbia dato il permesso di andare alla festa», si girò, sorridendole da orecchio a orecchio. «Non sto nella pelle! Cos'è quella faccia da funerale? Va bene che siamo da Halloween ma hai scelto di Dracula, non Frankenstein Junior», ridacchiò energica, prima di accorgersi che l'altra aveva appena sorriso. «Pubblico difficile», si tirò indietro i boccoli biondi, ricominciando a guardare un costume dopo l'altro. «E poi sei proprio sicura di voler essere Dracula? Vampiro ci sta, ma meglio se sexy. Voglio dire, è okay il mantello, puoi tirarti indietro i capelli e usare un trucco provocante, ma quei pantaloni gessati spengono la fantasia e ho saputo che ci sarà un certo Jack, alla festa», si voltò di nuovo e l'altra arrossì, allontanandosi.

«Quanta gente pensi che ci sia, alla festa?». Iniziò a guardare i costumi anche lei, in modo da velocizzare i tempi.

«Tutti», rispose velocemente, come se fosse ovvio. «Sarà la festa più grande mai organizzata. Le cheerleader mi hanno confermato che ci saranno tutti, ma proprio tutti, i ragazzi più fichi. Jack compreso. Si ferma in città solo per la festa, che significa solo per vedere te», sollevò le sopracciglia con fare allusivo.

Lei sorrise. «Magari vuole solo godersi un buon drink in maschera».

«Sì, certo», ridacchiò l'altra, «Un drink in maschera con la scienziata più geniale, più ricca e affermata della festa».

Lei rise appena, imbarazzata, rivolgendo il suo sguardo all'esterno del negozio. Era strano… Per un attimo, le era come sembrato che il cielo si fosse colorato-

«È viola».

L'amica riprese la sua attenzione, mostrandole il costume viola da strega.

«Cosa ne pensi?», le chiese, poggiandoselo addosso, «Potrei giusto far accorciare un po' la gonna qui… È che le streghe non sono più di moda, vero?», proseguì, «Già, già, è vero. Sono fin troppo abusate, non voglio passare per quella che non ha fantasia».

Lei guardava ancora fuori, ma il cielo sereno era di un normalissimo azzurro. Era stata solo la sua impressione: ad ogni Halloween si aspettava di rivedere il cielo diventare viola, da quella volta. Eppure provava una strana sensazione…

«Dove sei in questo momento? Non certo sulla Terra», le sventolò una mano sul viso. «Ti prego, ti prego», congiunse le mani. «Devi promettermi che ti divertirai alla festa, questa sera, okay? Nessuna chiamata che ti riporterà correndo in laboratorio, nessuna nonna con la tosse, niente di niente, nemmeno tua madre _signora di ghiaccio Luthor_ che ha cambiato idea e vuole mandarti a lavorare in miniera, ti prego», disse rapida, facendola ridere. Le prese le mani con le sue, specchiandosi nei suoi grandi occhi verdi. «Ripeti con me: ho diritto a una vita normale».

«È ridicolo, Eve».

«Ripeti! Ho diritto a una vita normale».

«Ho diritto a una vita normale», sbuffò, dando un'occhiata alle stampelle e prendendone una. «Che ne dici di scienziata pazza?», le mostrò un camicie e l'altra sorrise, pensandoci.

«Una scienziata pazza _sexy_, vorrai dire», glielo prese, portandoselo in petto.

«Mi stai dicendo che sei un'aliena anche tu? Come quello che ha perso le palline lì?». Non ricordava la tonalità della sua voce da bambina, ma ricordava di averlo chiesto. «Chi è?». E poi erano dietro un albero, osservando l'uomo che si inchinava verso il buco sul terreno.

«Il proprietario».

«Che cosa ci fa?», aveva chiesto ancora, vedendolo piegarsi alla buca fino a immergerci la faccia.

«Il vampiro più sexy».

Lei smise di guardarsi allo specchio da terra e si girò svelta verso la porta della sua camera, sentendo la voce di suo fratello: era appoggiato contro lo stipite, mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, sorriso trionfante. «Eve non la pensa così. Crede che i pantaloni ammazzino le fantasie maschili», si guardò di nuovo allo specchio, lisciando il corpetto rosso sulla pancia e sistemando la cravatta del medesimo colore.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò lentamente, si fermò alle sue spalle e le sistemò lui stesso la cravatta, rifacendole il nodo. «Forse ammazzeranno quelle dei maschi stolti, io non me ne preoccuperei. Sono certo che farai breccia in chiunque tu voglia posare il tuo bellissimo sguardo», le portò una mano sul mento. «Sei una Luthor. Sei nata per essere fiera, seducente, perfetta. E i pantaloni donano alla tua figura, sorella mia», le batté le spalle e le regalò un sorriso, allontanandosi.

«Lex?», lo chiamò prima che oltrepassasse la porta, e lui si fermò, di spalle. «Perché non vieni… con me, alla festa?». Anche a lui, prima di lei, era stata negata una vita normale.

«Ho da fare». Se ne andò, lasciando lei ai suoi sospiri.

«Quindi sei davvero un'aliena?», glielo aveva chiesto con speranza. «Un'aliena con poteri?». Ci si aggrappava a quella speranza.

L'altra bambina aveva annuito. «Me li dà il Sole giallo. Adesso è debole, ma li assorbo di giorno».

«Allora portami con te, ti prego», le aveva stretto le mani con le sue, «Ti prego, non voglio tornare lì! Dovunque tu debba andare, fammi venire con te».

Ci si era aggrappata tanto a quella speranza.

L'auto l'accompagnò fino a davanti alle porte della casa. Era notte, c'era la musica che rimbombava nell'aria, tanti ragazzi che schiamazzavano vestiti a maschera dentro e fuori, seduti sulle scale dell'ingresso e sul corrimano. Si lisciò i pantaloni scendendo dalla vettura, dopo chiuse la portiera. Si sentiva un pesce fuor d'acqua, lì. Passava in mezzo a quei ragazzi per entrare in casa con la paura che se ne accorgessero, che la fermassero, che le dicessero che lei doveva tornare indietro. Conigli, pagliacci, serial killer. Nessuno si accorse quanto fosse fuori posto e, con sguardo severo, si affacciò all'ingresso: c'era così tanta gente che a stento si vedevano i mobili, schiacciati contro le pareti; tutti saltavano ballando, parlavano, ridevano, urlavano, vomitavano. Quel posto era così stretto. Stava per cambiare camera che sentì urlare il suo nome e si girò.

«Sono così felice che tu sia venuta! Finalmente, Luthor. Finalmente», la guardò e l'abbracciò forte, «Ce l'hai fatta. Mi hai vista?». Si spostò il tanto per farle vedere il suo camice tagliato oltre metà coscia, e sotto le calze a rete. «Sexy, non trovi?». Sbatté con la schiena di un ragazzo e le andò di nuovo più vicino. «Scienziata pazza, sexy e… zombie», rise, indicando il suo trucco lievemente sul verde e qualche finta cicatrice delineata con la matita nera. «Alcuni ragazzi della squadra di rugby volevano vedere se avevo cicatrici anche là sotto», rise di nuovo puntando gli occhi al soffitto e l'altra si rabbuiò. «Ma no, tranquilla! Era una battuta! Abbiamo diciassette anni, se non si dicono adesso queste cose, quando?».

Avvertì di nuovo la strana sensazione e lanciò uno sguardo alla finestra più vicina: il cielo era normalmente scuro. Il cielo era normalmente scuro, ma lei per un attimo ebbe le vertigini e l'alieno chino con la faccia sul terreno scavò tra i suoi ricordi, mostrandosi: la faccia si era dilatata là dove c'era la bocca, serrata con forza, gocciolante di melma; si era girato verso di loro, con le pareti delle guance illuminate dalle palline che aveva all'interno.

«Mi stai spaventando». Eve l'aveva tenuta prima che cadesse all'indietro, lasciando che si appoggiasse al muro delle scale dietro di loro. «Guardami», le prese il viso e lei scosse la testa, abbozzando un sorriso.

«Sto bene».

«Stai bene? Sei sicura?», tirò un sospiro di sollievo, «Perché non voglio crederci che alla tua prima festa normale tu ti senta male. Non voglio crederci».

Le poggiò la testa contro una spalla lasciandosi andare a una risata e capì che doveva aver bevuto, odorando il suo alito che sapeva di alcol e frutta.

«Tu! Non hai ancora neanche toccato un bicchiere, non hai visto Jack, non puoi tornare a casa, vedi di rimetterti subito! Assolutamente. Te lo proibisco», le puntò contro un dito, «Te lo proibisco di tornare a casa perché hai bisogno di passare un'adolescenza normale, per una volta! Vai, il mondo è tuo! Fai qualche scemenza, bacia uno sconosciuto», si fermò solo per guardarla a sottecchi e puntarle ancora quel dito, «_ma non davanti a Jack che potrebbe essere il ragazzo della tua vita e non ti brucerai questa opportunità_. Ma insomma, mi hai capito, Luthor. Sii… te stessa».

Essere se stessa.

Eve le strinse una mano e la portò nella sala da pranzo della casa, davanti al tavolo imbandito di dolciumi e bottiglie, molte delle quali già vuote, sotto le cassette e i bidoni arrotolati con tubi di plastica. Lì c'era il via vai, non ci si poteva fermate in mezzo perché si ostruiva il passaggio di chi andava in salone, di chi andava verso l'altro salone dove c'erano i divani e il bagno, o di chi usciva sul cortile, dov'era gonfiata una piscinetta di plastica per bambini che sicuramente i ragazzi ubriachi avrebbero rotto, saltandoci sopra con le sigarette accese.

Essere se stessa. Eve ci teneva a ricordarle sempre come dovesse fare di più per vivere la sua adolescenza il più in fretta possibile, al massimo, prima di diventare adulta e non permettersi più certe cose. Lo diceva perché rifletteva su di lei la sua stessa angoscia, pressata dalla famiglia affinché prenda posizione sul suo futuro. Eve non aveva idea del suo sentirsi fuori posto, in quella casa. Non poteva essere se stessa lì dentro, se la se stessa non avrebbe voluto niente del genere. Eve non capiva quanto lei si sentisse già troppo cresciuta per quella festa, inadatta come lo si era sempre sentita in ogni occasione. Tranne quando il cielo diventò viola.

Si voltò, la musica si era fermata all'improvviso. La sua mano destra, poggiata sul tavolo, era viola. Il tavolo era viola. Il volto sorridente e fermo come una statua di Eve era viola. Lasciò il tavolo e si incamminò verso il cortile: un ragazzo travestito da lupo era bloccato in un salto tra la piscinetta e il vuoto. Era viola. Tutto era riflesso di viola. Alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi verdi si ingigantirono, osservando il cielo, diventato viola.

Si destò quando Eve le schioccò due dita davanti agli occhi.

«Okay…», sorrise, «Forse bere ti farà più bene di quel pensassi, sei troppo fuori fase».

«Lo hai visto anche tu?», si guardò intorno, scoprendo che era ancora con la mano appoggiata sul tavolo e che il ragazzo vestito da lupo, fuori, pestò in quel momento il sedere peloso contro la plastica fine e bagnata della piscinetta. «Il cielo… Il cielo era viola».

Eve alzò un sopracciglio, mettendosi di nuovo a ridere. «O forse hai bevuto già troppo e non me ne sono accorta».

Il cielo era davvero di nuovo viola o era stata la sua immaginazione? Si versò del punch in un bicchiere di plastica colorato e ne assaggiò un sorso, sentendosi osservata. Dietro la testa di Eve, lontano, nell'altro salone, verso il bagno. Restò a bocca aperta, con il bicchiere per aria. Quella era… Quella era _lei_. Chiese scusa alla sua amica e si allontanò in fretta, con il bicchiere ancora in mano. Passò la soglia e la vide attraversare il corridoio oltre il bagno. Era lei. Finalmente lei, l'aveva sognata ogni giorno da quando scappò nel parco.

Il tonfo e dopo si era sentita stringere. Quando aveva riaperto gli occhietti che aveva chiuso per la paura, si era accorta di essere improvvisamente lontana dal punto del buco sul terreno, oltre qualche albero e alto cespuglio. L'altra bambina l'aveva stretta a lei e, quando l'aveva lasciata, si era messa a farle cenno di stare zitta. L'aveva spostata lei? Era stata così veloce e forte? L'aveva vista indicare e si erano avvicinate insieme a un albero, guardando, nascoste, colui che aveva provocato quel tonfo, scendendo in picchiata. «Chi è?», aveva spezzato il silenzio, piano.

«Il proprietario».

«Che cosa ci fa?», aveva chiesto ancora, vedendolo piegarsi alla buca fino a immergerci la faccia. «Se le mangerà?». L'aveva guardata con paura, spalancando gli occhietti.

Si era alzato. Era alto come un uomo qualsiasi, vestito di stracci, senza scarpe. Poteva essere scambiato per un normale zombie nella notte di Halloween. Le bambine si erano zittite, eppure lui doveva averle sentite poiché, lento proprio come avrebbe fatto uno zombie, si era girato esattamente verso di loro e le due si erano tirare indietro: la sua faccia era dilatata là dove c'era la bocca, serrata con forza, gocciolante di melma; le pareti delle guance illuminate dalle palline che aveva all'interno.

«Se le ha… Se le ha mangiate…», aveva sussurrato tremante.

L'altra bambina non aveva fatto in tempo a prenderla che lui le si era avventato contro e si era sporcata il vestito da strega di fango, cadendo all'indietro su una pozzanghera asciutta. L'alieno aveva tirato in alto la mano sinistra e e gliel'aveva lanciata con energia: era diventata grande, fine, le dita lunghe e affilate, tanto da infilarsi nel terreno per trattenerla ancorata alla sua morsa. Il suo corpo si era trasformato tutto, diventando alto e gracile, piegato sulle ginocchia verso di lei, aprendo la bocca in uno spiraglio luccicante.

Però l'altra bambina si era alzata in piedi, aveva stretto i pugnetti con forza e, slanciandosi in avanti, aveva emesso un raggio luccicante dagli occhi, un laser, tagliando di netto il braccio dell'alieno ostile.

Lei non poteva crederci e, col fiato corto e il petto che sobbalzava dallo spavento, aveva guardato lei a cui gli occhi tornavano di un azzurro normale e lui, che si si era tirato indietro come se il braccio fosse stato un elastico spezzato, ricostruendo una mano molto piccola al suo posto ed esalando un verso acuto di dolore.

L'aveva guardata con sfida prima di scappare tra le nuvole, tornando un uomo dalle dimensioni normali.

L'altra bambina si era alzata in volo per assicurarsi che se ne fosse andato per davvero.

«Ehi, chi si rivede».

«Jack?!». Forzò un sorriso, cercando di guardare oltre le spalle del ragazzo dove fosse andata. Era svanita. No, non di nuovo; non di nuovo. «Cosa… Cosa ci fai qui?».

Lui sorrise, grattando il mento per mettere in mostra la barbetta che aveva colorato di verde come il viso, orgoglioso del suo costume compreso di pantaloni, giacca e camicia completamente verdi. «Lo so, non sono il tipo da queste tipo di feste, ma…», si voltò indietro anche lui, curioso su cosa stesse cercando, «girava voce che una certa signorina Luthor dovesse prendervi parte per la prima volta e non volevo assolutamente perdermi la sua epifania in uno spaccato della terribile fase che chiamano adolescenza», le mostrò il bicchiere di plastica che aveva in mano, facendole l'occhiolino e battendolo sul suo.

Lei rise, annuendo e abbassando lo sguardo. Il pavimento. Spalancò gli occhi. Il pavimento era viola, tagliato dalle righe della tenda: era un riflesso, la finestra… Alzò di nuovo la testa, ma il cielo oltre il vetro di quella finestra era normalmente scuro. Riguardò in basso, scoprendo che il viola non c'era. Forse non c'era mai stato. Stava impazzendo? La strana sensazione che aveva si stava facendo sempre più forte e il fatto che avesse rivisto lei le doveva pur dire qualcosa.

«È davvero così orribile?», le domandò, girandosi di nuovo indietro e bevendo un sorso dal suo bicchiere.

Il bicchiere era rosa come le pesche. Riguardò il suo, blu come l'oceano.

«Io scherzavo, ma sembra che tu abbia appena visto un fantasma», precisò il giovane. «Ti senti bene?».

Bevve un altro sorso e lei spalancò gli occhi: il bicchiere era verde. Non rosa. Non era mai stato rosa. E il suo… lo guardò: arancio. Non era mai stato blu, ma arancio. Stava impazzendo, ne aveva appena avuto conferma. Sbatté le palpebre, forzando un altro sorriso. «Sono solo un po' stanca». Si passò il pollice destro sul mento e arrossì, accorgendosi di avere la tua totale attenzione.

«Avrai mietuto troppe vittime», rise, «anche i vampiri hanno bisogno di riposo. Vieni, andiamo a sederci su uno dei divani», le propose subito dopo passandole un braccio sulle spalle, ma lei non si mosse. «Da cosa sono vestito? Ti lascio indovinare».

Lei arcuò un sopracciglio, guardando da capo a piedi come fosse completamente verde. Stava per dire qualcosa ma si bloccò, sorridendo e scuotendo la testa. «Mi arrendo».

«No, davvero? Da te non me lo aspettavo», bevve di nuovo. «Sono un alieno», spalancò le braccia, lasciandosi andare a un enorme sorriso increspando il cerone verde del viso. «Verde per via del colore caratteristico degli alieni ma in competo perché… beh, chi lo ha detto che gli alieni sono nudi e non si vestono di abiti firmati?!».

Restò immobile, osservando lui e il suo completo verde, i capelli laccati e verdi, la barbetta verde. Era così… deludente. «Gli alieni… Gli alieni non sono come li immaginiamo».

«Sì», annuì il giovane, «Per questo il completo firmato. I ragazzi mi hanno detto che è geniale», la involse di nuovo con un braccio. «Vieni, andiamo a sederci».

«No, no, io…», scosse la testa, cercando di non spegnere il suo sorriso. «Devo-», indicò in avanti.

«Oh», lui impallidì, voltandosi di nuovo. Il bagno, c'era il bagno. «Oh, non avevo capito che… Scusa, ti ho fermata e tu… Vai, vai tranquilla, ti aspetterò sul divano».

Lo guardò mentre si allontanava e spostò due ragazze che occupavano la fila per il bagno per passare oltre, dietro il muro, nel corridoio. Si assicurò che i capelli fossero ben lisciati sopra le orecchie e lungo la coda alta, poi passò le dita sulla cravatta e, iniziando a sentire il batticuore e il fiato corto, si incamminò in quella zona della casa poco illuminata, bevendo un po'. Ancora un po'. Si sentiva tesa, era inutile negarlo, sapeva che lei la stava aspettando.

La sé bambina l'aveva aspettata scendere dal cielo di nuovo sull'erba, con la bocca e gli occhi ben aperti per assicurarsi che non stesse sognando.

«Stai bene?», le aveva chiesto l'altra bambina una volta a terra, raggiungendola a passi svelti.

Aveva annuito più volte, frenetica, e ancora incredula. Si era girata alle sue spalle e quella mano era ancora infilata sul terreno, con le lunghe dita aperte come un forcone.

«Ce l'aveva con te», l'aveva guardata attentamente, aprendo e chiudendo gli occhietti fino a scuotere la testa con fastidio, lasciandoli chiusi con forza.

«Sei tu quella che si è fatta male?», le aveva appoggiato le mani sul viso, cercando di farle aprire bene gli occhi. «Fammi guardare… Forse… Forse è come hai usato i laser», mormorò ingenuamente.

«È perché non sono abituata a usare i miei poteri», aveva allora confessato, abbassando lo sguardo. «Mi pizzicano. Non riesco a guardarti per capire se ti sei fatta male».

«No, no, ma non mi sono fatta niente, te lo posso dire io, come mi devi guardare?», rise, finendo per abbracciarla. «Quindi sei davvero un'aliena?», glielo aveva chiesto con un enorme sorriso a contornarle il visetto pallido. «Un'aliena con poteri?».

L'altra bambina aveva annuito intanto che la lasciava. «Me li dà il Sole giallo. Adesso è debole, ma li assorbo di giorno».

«Wow», non era riuscita a smettere di sorridere. «E sai volare. Tagliare tutto con i laser dagli occhi. E sei bellissima. Mio fratello morirà di invidia quando glielo racconterò».

«No», l'altra bambina aveva abbandonato il suo sorriso di colpo. «No, no, non puoi dirglielo».

«Perché?», allora anche il suo era scemato.

«Perché se lo scoprono gli adulti mi daranno la caccia. Me lo hanno fatto giurare», aveva scosso la testa e i gli occhi le si erano riempiti di lacrime. «Mi hanno fatto giurare di non dirlo a nessuno. Gli adulti sono-».

«Cattivi», aveva concluso per lei. «Lo so, anche quelli della mia famiglia sono cattivi. Mio fratello è gentile, ma anche lui crescerà presto… è a metà, sai, l'adolescenza», aveva messo su il broncio, tirandosi di nuovo via dagli occhietti verdi i capelli corvini. «Va bene, non lo dirò a nessuno», le aveva stretto le mani con le sue. «È una promessa». Così le aveva sorriso. «Ma devo chiederti una cosa».

L'altra bambina l'aveva guardata con curiosità, tirando su con il naso e sorridendo anche lei.

«Hai i poteri, allora portami con te, ti prego», le aveva stretto ancora di più le mani con le sue, «Ti prego, non voglio tornare lì! Dovunque tu debba andare, fammi venire con te».

L'altra bambina era tornata indietro di colpo, lasciandole andare le mani e iniziando a contorcersi le labbra. «Emh… non posso».

«Perché non puoi? Gli adulti sono cattivi, lo stiamo dicendo adesso, specialmente quelli da cui sono scappata io», l'aveva fissata, arricciando le labbra rosate. «Tu non li conosci, sono perfidi! Sono scappata come te».

«Ma io sono scappata solo per vedere la festa», aveva ribattuto pacata, grattandosi una spalla perché nervosa. «Io ti vorrei portare via, ma devo tornare dalla famiglia».

«La famiglia aliena?», le aveva domandato ancora, con le lacrime agli occhi.

L'altra bambina aveva scosso la testa. «Loro sono rimasti oltre il cielo», aveva indicato e anche lei aveva alzato gli occhi lacrimosi, passando una manica del suo vestito da strega per pulirsi.

«Ti hanno lasciato venire qui da sola?».

«Sono morti».

Oh, si era tirata indietro, colpita. «Anche la mia vera mamma è morta. Possiamo scappare insieme», le era venuta quell'idea che, per un attimo, le era sembrata brillante. «Noi due».

«Ma la famiglia che mi ha presa qui si preoccuperà se non mi vede tornare».

«Sono umani come me? Adulti?». L'aveva vista annuire.

«Ma loro sono adulti buoni. Mi hanno presa con loro. Se anche la tua vera mamma è morta e ti hanno preso con loro, anche gli adulti della tua famiglia saranno in pensiero per te».

Lei si era imbrunita, stringendo i pugni. «No, no, non è vero», aveva scosso la testa velocemente, cominciando a singhiozzare, «Mi trattano male! Sono cattivi, cattivi davvero, dico! Tu non lo sai come sono loro».

«Okay», aveva fatto un cenno con la testa, mettendo sicurezza nella voce. «Hai visto come sono forte? Sì? Allora se sono cattivi davvero, tornerò e darò loro una lezione».

«… Davvero?», aveva smesso di singhiozzare e agitarsi.

«Davvero! Tornerò da te, anche questa è una promessa», le aveva sorriso raggiante, alzandosi sui talloni con le calzette bianche ai piedi.

«Mi chiamo Lena. Tu?».

«Kara. Mi chiamo Kara».

Il corridoio si fece viola. Una scia lunga sul pavimento, riflessa dalla finestra davanti. Si girò per vederla anche dietro la sua ombra, fino alla porta del bagno.

«Il completo firmato, verde, colore caratteristico degli alieni».

Udì la sua voce all'improvviso e il cielo colorato di viola dalla finestra era già scomparso.

«Per me ha vinto lui. Non posso competere», rise.

La guardò esterrefatta: se ne stava lì, davanti allo stipite della porta di una stanza con la luce spenta, i capelli biondi dietro le spalle a cui scendeva un lungo mantello rosso; indossava una maglia blu e sotto una gonna rossa, divisi da un cinto giallo e, _oh_, stivali rossi. Molto pittoresco, avrebbe detto se solo avesse avuto le parole per farlo. Un costume originale da supereroina, azzeccato. E quello… Sulla maglia blu era impresso qualcosa, lo aveva già visto, certo, in rilievo sul suo pigiama bianco alieno. Una _S_. Se non l'avesse vista usare i suoi poteri allora, adesso avrebbe pensato di sicuro a uno scherzo. «Kara».

«Lena».

«Non sei mai tornata». Un brusio, con la bocca rossa aperta appena. Solo per rinfacciarglielo.

«Vieni, entra», lei si voltò, accendendo la luce e facendole spazio.

Era uno studio: c'era un divanetto e due piccole poltrone ai lati, un tavolino, la scrivania di un computer e molti quadri appesi.

«C'era molto chiasso e ho pensato di aspettarti qui», si sedette di peso sul divano e, afferrando un vassoio con sopra dei dolciumi dal tavolino, glielo mostrò. «Vuoi? Sono buoni».

«Ho cominciato a pensare di averti inventata», chiuse la porta e si andò a mettere davanti a una delle poltroncine, stringendo lo schienale. «Avevo otto anni! E tu volavi, ti spostavi molto velocemente e uscivi dei laser dagli occhi», contrasse le sopracciglia, scuotendo piano la testa. «E non sei più tornata… Me lo avevi promesso».

«Io sono tornata», annuì, mantenendo lo sguardo basso. «Molte volte, in verità…». Strinse i denti e rialzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello indisposto dell'altra. «Ma non mi hai vista… Meglio ancora, non mi sono fatta vedere».

«Perché?».

«Perché stavi bene», scrollò le spalle, in difesa. «Sapevo di non-non poterti portare via e non sapevo se me lo avresti chiesto, quindi venivo a vedere come stavi e poi… e poi me ne andavo».

«Io ti aspettavo… Kara», sussurrò e l'altra si inumidì le labbra, deglutendo.

«Pensavo… Pensavo te ne saresti, voglio dire, non mi cercavi, magari te ne saresti dimenticata».

Lena si sedette sulla poltrona, guardandola con attenzione. Erano passati così tanti anni eppure l'avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille. Quello sguardo che era diventato più dolce, i suoi capelli quasi dorati, quell'aria ancora bambina. «Sei sempre stata nei pensieri», ammise, arrossendo. «Ti ho sognata. Ogni giorno».

Kara spalancò la bocca e abbassò gli occhi di colpo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Per un attimo si contorse le mani, rialzando lo sguardo piano solo per incontrare quegli occhi verdi ancora fissi su di lei. Arrossì.

Era una di quelle notti. Il cielo gocciolava e lei si era addormentata con la luce dell'abat jour accesa. Invece di restare fuori, si era decisa a entrare. Le aveva aperto una finestra e chiusa subito dopo il suo ingresso, strizzando i capelli fuori. Si era avvicinata al suo letto, osservandola dormire con un libro accanto, tenuto con una mano. L'aveva osservata a lungo, prima di decidersi. Allora le aveva preso il libro dalle dita e, in un attimo, Lena aveva aperto gli occhi, trovando i suoi azzurri spaventati. Si era mossa e l'aveva guardata. Erano rimaste ferme, come se il tempo si fosse bloccato, anche solo per poco. Poco. Ancora poco e Lena aveva richiuso gli occhi, girandosi, mettendosi meglio sul materasso. Kara aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo. Le aveva appoggiato il libro sul comodino, attenta a lasciare il segnalibro, e dopo aveva spento l'abat jour. Si era voltata verso di lei prima di riaprire la finestra e lasciarla.

«Non… lo sapevo», disse Kara con imbarazzo, «Forse non volevo… affezionarmi… a te». Rialzò gli occhi che aveva riabbassato ma Lena faceva uno strano sguardo, adesso, e anche lei si imbrunì. «Lena? Cosa ti prende? Cosa c'è?».

«Non l'hai visto anche tu?», rialzò gli occhi spiritati, rivolgendosi alla finestra. «Il cielo si era di nuovo colorato di viola».

«Lo hai visto? Lo hai visto viola?».

Le prese una mano e Lena sobbalzò: lei le credeva. Annuì. «È tutto oggi che ho continue visioni del cielo che diventa di nuovo viola, proprio come nove anni fa», deglutì, «Ne sai qualcosa?». Guardò attentamente il suo volto farsi più rigido, come se sapesse esattamente cosa stesse succedendo e le sfilò la mano. «Perché proprio oggi? Sei tornata da me tante volte, hai detto, senza farti vedere. Quindi perché proprio oggi?».

«Perché oggi devo adempiere a quella promessa», si alzò. «Sono tornati e so che ti stanno cercando».

«Chi?», aggrottò la fronte, osservandola avvicinarsi alla finestra. «Il proprietario di quelle strane cosine luccicanti?».

«Devi darmelo», il suo viso si fece più duro, tornando da lei.

«Cosa?».

«Non c'è tempo per giocare, lui non è solo e saranno aggressivi», tuonò, spalancando una mano davanti al suo viso. «So che ne hai preso uno, nove anni fa. Lo hai nascosto sotto il tuo vestito da strega e loro lo stanno cercando, Lena. Lo hanno cercato per anni e adesso lo hanno trovato, non si fermeranno. È dentro la tasca destra posteriore dei tuoi pantaloni», arrossì, «N-Non la prenderò io- voglio dire, _emh_, sbrigati».

Lena spalancò le narici, colta nel segno. «Come fai a …?».

«Vista a raggi x. Nove anni fa ero stanca, fossi riuscita a fare uno scan come volevo per sapere se stavi bene, non te l'avrei lasciata portare via».

Lena sorrise, spostando il mantello da Dracula per arrivare alla tasca. «Per questo… te l'ho nascosto». La prese, guardandola ora come allora splendere di viola. Aveva preso quella di proposito, viola come il cielo. Voleva studiarla, capire da dove fosse arrivata e da cosa era composta, ma non era mai riuscita ad aprirla ed era rimasta il suo portafortuna. Era una scienziata e lo era ancora prima di diventarlo, anche a otto anni. «Sapevi che l'avevo con me. Perché non me l'hai mai portata via, durante le tue visite?».

«Loro erano lontani, non ti davano la caccia e speravo di capirne di più prima che fosse tardi. Ma oggi è quel giorno e devo portarla via prima che- _Lena?_». La fissò con uno strano sguardo, era successo di nuovo. «Cosa hai visto? Stanno diventando più frequenti, devo fare presto».

«Tu», sorrise e lo spense subito. «Ti ho vista vestita di bianco, di nuovo piccola». Doveva essere una cattiva notizia, a giudicare dalla sua espressione pronunciata.

Kara le sfilò velocemente la pietra luminosa e le strinse una mano con forza. «Non ti stanno cercando, ti hanno già trovata».

E, in un momento, la musica a tutto volume della festa cessò. Non c'era più il tavolino, il vassoio di dolcetti né il divanetto o le poltroncine. Non c'era più la casa. C'erano loro, tenute per mano, nel parco. Il cielo era viola sulle loro teste ed erano di nuovo lì, perse come nove anni prima.

«Cos'è successo?», si voltò e voltò ancora, lasciando andare la sua mano e sventolando il mantello rosso da Dracula.

«È uno dei loro meccanismi d'attacco. U-Un'illusione», sollevò le braccia, guardandosi intorno anche lei, «Siamo ancora dentro quello studio».

«Ne sei sicura?».

«Mh…», si contorse le labbra, «Non proprio».

«Non hai detto di aver passato il tempo a capirci di più?».

Kara aggrottò la fronte. «Scusa tanto se sono accorsa in tuo aiuto prima di avere tutte le risposte».

«Se mi avessi cercata fin da subito, invece di giocare a mosca cieca».

«Oppure avrei potuto lasciarti al tuo desti-», si guardò le mani, incantata. Erano così…

«_Piccole_», sussurrò Lena, guardando le sue. La sua voce… Adesso ricordava com'era la sua voce a otto anni, la sentiva, la usava in quel preciso istante. Posò gli occhi su di lei, ritrovando la Kara bambina con la tuta bianca e le calzette ai piedi.

«Il vestito da strega», Kara sorrise, «Ti stava proprio bene».

Lena si controllò subito: aveva il vestito da Dracula e ora quello da strega. Non si era nemmeno accorta di quando fosse cambiato. «Siamo tornate bambine», sibilò, cercando di trattenere la tachicardia.

«Anche questa è un'illusione».

Ne sembrava così certa.

«Cercano di indebolirci: ricorda che sei un'adulta, adesso».

Un'adulta… Lo era? Lo era già diventata? Quando era successo?

_«Stai sbagliando». _

La voce di suo fratello, severa. Dove si trovava?

«Lena?», aveva picchiettato le dita davanti al suo naso e lei si era destata, mettendo a fuoco il pianoforte. «Lena, stai sbagliando. Riprova». Aveva sollevato le manine dai tasti e Lex le aveva indirizzato le dita, con le mani sulle sue. «Ti stai esercitando da tempo su questa canzone, perché riesci ancora a sbagliare questo passaggio?».

«N-Non lo so… io».

«E chi mai dovrebbe saperlo?». Si era fermato, forse aveva capito di essere stato troppo duro, e così aveva sollevato le mani per sistemarle i lunghi capelli corvini distesi sulla schiena, raccolti in un fiocco. «Devi saperla suonare entro pochi giorni, Lena. Nostra madre se la prenderà con te, se non ci riesci».

Lei si era inumidita le labbra, annuendo. «Va bene. Non deluderò nessuno».

«Lo so che non lo farai», le aveva lasciato i capelli, andando di nuovo a prenderle le mani con le sue. «Perché sei una Luthor come ognuno di noi».

Era troppo cresciuta, per quella festa. Era cresciuta, era diventata una di quegli adulti cattivi che non riuscivano a divertirsi. Era stata se stessa quella notte a otto anni e poi… e poi era cresciuta.

«Kara…», aveva biascicato da bambina, memorizzando il suo nome. L'aveva vista andare via volando e lei era rimasta sola. Non per molto.

«Lena?!».

«Lex?!», si era voltata di scatto.

«Per fortuna non ero distante e sono corso a cercarti». Aveva abbracciato la sua sorellina, per poi sbiancare alla vista di quella mano mozza, fine e con le dita affilate, ancora ancora sul terreno. «Che cosa… Che cosa diavolo è?».

«Non lo so… io-io non lo so, Lex, era già qui e la stavo guardando», aveva farfugliato la bambina, continuando a scuotere la testa.

«Vieni, andiamo via. Andiamo».

Le aveva stretto la mano ed era stata trascinata lontano dalla mano aliena, tenuta d'occhio fino a quando non era stata ormai troppo distante.

Voleva scappare per non diventare come loro, ma era stata presa ed era cresciuta.

«Lena? Lena?».

Era la voce di… Kara. Kara. L'altra bambina. Scosse la testa e le sorrise, ma lei le fece uno strano sguardo. «Hai trovato un altro buco sul terreno?».

«_Cosa?_».

«L'ho visto, era qui», si girò scattante, «Vieni, vieni, era qui». Le prese una mano e iniziò a trascinarla dietro i cespugli, fino a quando Kara non piantò i piedi a terra ed era troppo forte per trascinarla. «Stai usando i tuoi poteri, non è giusto», si imbronciò subito, lasciandola.

«Lena, no… Sei tornata bambina».

«Siamo bambine, Kara», sorrise vivace. «Mi porterai via, oggi? Ho paura a restare qui, il cielo è così viola».

«No, torna in te! Smettila».

Tornare in se? Come poteva _tornare_ in sé, se lo era _già_? Era se stessa, pienamente se stessa. Pensava che lei avrebbe potuto capirla. «Anche tu sei scappata… Potremo scappare insieme, solo noi due».

«Loro stanno arrivando, Lena».

«Loro chi?».

E poi il tonfo, proprio come allora. Lui era alto più di tre metri, snello, vestito di stracci e con la bocca grondante di melma. Lena gridò e Kara si portò la mano alla schiena ma la pallina luccicante… la pallina luccicante non c'era. Gliel'aveva presa, ma… Usò l'altra vista, scoprendo la pietra viola brillare sotto il vestito da strega di Lena. Era tornata a lei e l'alieno ostile la stava puntando. Doveva portarla via. Veloce, scattò con un balzo e colse la bambina tra le braccia, sollevandola per aria. Sentiva che l'alieno le stava dietro, ma lei sapeva di essere più veloce. Più veloce… Perché l'alieno la stava raggiungendo? Era più veloce. Quel parco era molto più grande del normale, era infinito. Era più veloce ma non riusciva a seminarlo. Era più veloce… da adulta. Morse un labbro, pensando velocemente. Scese in picchiata, prese la pallina luccicante viola dall'altra e le ordinò di nascondersi dietro alcune foglie, camminando verso dove sarebbe atterrato l'alieno.

Un altro tonfo. Lui alzò una mano e lo stesso fece Kara prima che potesse attaccare, mostrandogli il bottino.

«Lo vuoi? È tuo».

L'alieno guardò lei, la sua sua mano e dopo ancora la piccola Lena, iniziando a grugnire.

«No, no, ce l'ho io! Lei lo aveva preso ma ha sbagliato, non voleva ferirti». Si voltò per osservarla, sguardo smarrito, tremante, dietro quelle foglie.

**«Lei lo aveva portato via»**.

La sua voce era stridula e fastidiosa: Lena si coprì le orecchie e in un attimo si sentì sollevare, iniziando a urlare.

Quando Kara si voltò per soccorrerla, intuì che erano circondate: gli alieni ostili, tutti alti e snelli, figure scoordinate e sproporzionate, erano molti più di quelli che si aspettava e uno di loro manteneva Lena con due dita affilate, bucando il vestito da strega, tenendola a metri dall'erba. Non era riuscita a rispettare la sua promessa? Aveva fallito? Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, abbassando la pallina luccicante e reggendola con entrambe le mani, guardandola risplendere di viola. Singhiozzò. Gli alieni ostili avevano vinto. Si sarebbero ripresi ciò che per cui erano venuti e loro… cosa sarebbe successo a loro?

«Non piangere». La voce di Lena, anche la sua singhiozzante. «Non piangere, Kara. Sei venuta a salvarmi, non piangere», scosse la testa, «Volevo tanto rivederti».

Era notte, il cielo gocciolava e picchiava sul vetro delle finestre della sua camera. Doveva essersi addormentata mentre leggeva un libro, con l'abat jour accesa. La stava sognando e, quando aveva sentito un tocco caldo spostarle le dita dal libro, aveva aperto gli occhi e l'aveva vista. Si erano guardate e il tempo si era fermato. Non sapeva per quanto, ma si era fermato. Doveva stare ancora sognando e allora chiuse gli occhi, si era girata e aveva ripreso a dormire, per ritrovarla lì dove l'aveva lasciata. Era cresciuta, nei sogni con lei. Era cresciuta _con_ lei. Voleva tanto rivederla e toccarla, voleva tanto dirle quello che provava quando la vedeva, nei sogni. Anche quando non sembrava sognare…

E la vedeva, in mezzo alla gente. Ritrovava la sua figura sul tetto e appena sbatteva le palpebre non c'era più. Era lì quando la mattina entrava a scuola. Era lì quando il pomeriggio usciva con Eve. Era lì quando suo fratello le aveva dato lezioni di guida. Era lì, era lì sempre, non nei sogni.

«Mi ricordo… eri lì, Kara. Eri con me sempre», sorrise, «Non erano sogni».

Kara sorrise, passandosi una manica della tuta sugli occhietti lacrimosi. «Non possiamo tornare bambine».

Lena scosse la testa. «Siamo decisamente cresciute».

Kara soffuse lo sguardo, i laser dagli occhi colpirono le dita dell'alieno e volò rapidamente verso di loro, sferrando un pugno alla bestia e prendendo Lena al volo, scoprendosi adulte. Lena era di nuovo Dracula e Kara una supereroina. La riportò a terra e gli alieni ostili emisero acuti urli di dolore. Disse a Lena di tenersi al suo mantello e lei urlò a sua volta, «_Basta!_», prima di battere le mani e creare un boato vertiginoso a cui l'onda d'urto mosse gli alberi e gettò tutti loro sull'erba. «Nessun altro deve farsi male», decise. Consegnò a Lena la pallina luminosa e loro non la persero d'occhio, rimettendosi in piedi. «Non sono palline. E neanche pietre», le confidò, passandogliela con cura. «Glielo hai preso tu, te ne sei presa cura per nove anni, e adesso lascerai che lo faccia la famiglia».

Lena arcuò un sopracciglio. «_Cosa_? Mi stai dicendo che-».

Kara annuì. «È un uovo, Lena. Non le mangiano: le tengono al caldo e le trasportano».

La ragazza camminò fino a un punto sull'erba, a metà tra Kara e gli altri alieni. Lasciò il piccolo uovo luminoso viola sull'erba e uno di loro, adesso di dimensioni umane, si accostò scalzo per recuperarlo. Si inchinò e lo colse con la bocca. Lena deglutì, osservandolo rimettersi dritto con una guancia che brillava di viola.

**«Le altre?»**.

«Quali altre?», domandò Kara, guardando l'alieno che aveva parlato e dopo Lena, che le veniva incontro.

«Non ne ho altre», scosse la testa. «Non ne ho davvero, Kara, avevo solo quello e-».

«Ti credo», annuì. In ogni caso, se ne avesse avuto altre, le avrebbe di certo notate in nove anni a osservarla.

**«Ha l'odore»**, precisò un altro, puntandole contro un dito affilato.

**«Ha l'odore»**, specificò anche un altro, facendo lo stesso.

**«Ha l'odore»**, li seguì il terzo.

Lena e Kara non capivano, scambiandosi uno sguardo preoccupato.

«Va bene», Kara li guardò uno a uno, gesticolando. «Cercherò le vostre uova. Le troverò e ve le porterò, è una promessa. Mantengo sempre le promesse», terminò a bassa voce riguardando Lena, che le sorrise.

Si ritrovarono di nuovo in quello studio come se il tempo non fosse affatto passato. La pallina viola… l'uovo viola che aveva con sé Lena non c'era, ma era l'unica cosa a essere cambiata.

Lena si avvicinò a lei, notando come fosse poco più alta. Era bello poterla vedere così da vicino. «Sei stata ingiusta, Kara».

«Lo so. A-Adesso me ne rendo conto», arricciò le labbra, «Ti chiedo scusa».

«Te ne andrai?».

«Beh, devo… Se non torno, la mia famiglia si preoccuperà», deglutì e arrossì ad avere il suo viso tanto vicino. «Vuoi venire con me?».

Lena sorrise fino a ridere, dondolandosi per un attimo di vergogna. «No, non ti chiederò di portarmi con te, questa volta. Mi basta che torni».

«Tornerò senz'altro».

Lena annuì. «Sai, c'è una cosa che devo… devo darti, prima che te ne vai di nuovo», si morse un labbro rosso, guardandola negli occhi.

«Che cosa?».

Lena si spinse in avanti, si tolse i finti canini da Dracula e le circondò il volto con una mano, rubandole un bacio, chiudendo gli occhi. Doveva darle un bacio.

«Mi chiamo Lena. Tu?».

«Kara. Mi chiamo Kara». Si era contorta le mani per la vergogna e, sorridendo, si era avvicinata veloce, lasciandole un caldo bacio su una guancia.

Lena ci si era portata la manina sopra, sorpresa, mentre arrossiva.

«Adesso… Adesso devo andare», si era alzata in volo. «Arrivederci, Lena».

«… Arrivederci, Kara», aveva sussurrato. «Kara…», lo aveva ripetuto, cercando di memorizzare il suo nome. Era rimasta sola. Ma non per molto.

«Lena?!».

«Lex?!», si era voltata di scatto, sobbalzando dalla paura.

Il fratello l'aveva abbracciata e dopo l'aveva portata via, lasciandola nelle mani sicure del bodyguard. Sperando lo fossero state sufficientemente, quella seconda volta, se non altro.

Ma dopo era tornato indietro, a quella strana mano con le dita lunghe e affilate infilzate sul terreno, per esaminarla. Forse aveva molto da esaminare da quelle parti, aveva pensato, guardandosi intorno.


End file.
